Love Knows No Rules
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: When Spencer investigates Noel Kahn's locker, she finds more than she was looking for. Little does she know, she's got Noel involved in something bigger than them both, and A will not let them forget it. Spoel.
1. A Chance Meeting

Love Knows No Boundaries

**When Spencer investigates Noel Kahn's locker, she finds more than she was looking for. Spoel, no Noel/Jenna**

* * *

Spencer scrabbled around inside the locker of the supposedly nefarious Noel Kahn; scrutinising every last inch of it for incriminating evidence that he was withholding some information from her about Alison. She knew she was running out of time. Football practice didn't last for as long as she had hoped. She really didn't want to be in the vicinity when the sweaty, chiselled athletes began to redress themselves. She knew Rosewood held hot guys, but she was taken. Sort of. Not really. Even though Toby was currently out of sight didn't mean by any means that he was out of mind, so to speak. Or was she taken? Toby hadn't called. Was his departure a break up? Spencer seemed to think so.

She rifled through pointless miscellaneous: deodorants, shampoos, a surprising bottle of conditioner, spare clothes and the occasional vulgar edition of some evidently foreign pornography magazine which Noel probably worshipped**. **_Maybe they should have checked his gym locker whilst they were busting him for stealing midterms, _Spencer thought absent-mindedly whilst pulling apart Noel's locker.

_**Come on! Isn't there a gun or like a shovel in here or something? **_Spencer's panic doubled as a testosterone filled howl erupted from the hallway. Spencer deftly shoved everything haphazardly back into place and flitted towards the gym equipment. _What normal guy works out after sports practice anyway? _The logic seemed legitimate, but Spencer only hoped that luck was on her side. If she was caught in the guys' locker room, the consequences were dire. She crouched behind the basket of different sized sports balls that were neatly stacked in their various compartments. Before she could strategize another hiding place, the rambunctious herd of Neanderthals barrelled into the locker room, including one Noel Kahn.

Spencer drew in a long breath and prayed that nobody would find her.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

* * *

At long last the majority of the jocks filed out of the locker room, all yodelling about catching up with their Halo marathons or some other trivial gaming project that Spencer didn't understand. With the exception of one. Obviously luck was _not_ on her side, as the last jock standing was none other than the target of her investigation: Noel Kahn.

"So, Hastings, how long have you been hiding down there?" Noel announced knowingly. Spencer gasped. Her game was up. Cautiously, she rose to her feet and stared the half-naked jock in the eyes. It was difficult. Noel was shirtless, so Spencer's eyes were flickering from his steel blue eyes to his sculpted chest, his defined abs the objects of Spencer's leering.

"Finished eye-fucking me, Hastings?" Noel sniggered, causing Spencer's gaze to snap back to his smug face.

"I was not eye-fucking you, you vain plebeian!" Spencer yelled a little too defensively. Unfortunately, Noel picked up on this. He was rather intelligent, after all.

"Uh-huh…so why do you sound so defensive?" Noel challenged her, a fiery glint in his eye.

"So you have a nice body, and what? It doesn't mean I like you at all!" Spencer shot back a little shakily. _Why was Noel freaking Kahn of all people making her a little weak at the knees? _She briefly thought of 'What Is This Feeling?' from _**Wicked **_but dismissed it immediately. She _would not_ burst into belting out show tunes whilst facing a shirtless Noel Kahn. That would only end badly for her in the long run.  
"Well. This has been sufficiently awkward. I have to get going now." Spencer summarised. She took dainty steps towards the door, but her foot caught on a stray basketball that she hadn't spotted whilst she was standing by rack. Uncharacteristically, she tumbled to the floor and her hands shot out to protect her face. She didn't quite hit the floor though. Instead of the hard, cold floor she had mentally prepared herself for, Spencer found herself in a pair of strong, muscled arms. The warmth of Noel's skin radiated around her like an actual fire, the embers lightly ghosting her skin, causing her to feel something she hadn't encountered whilst with Toby.

Home.

She had thought that Toby was her safe place to land, and perhaps back then she had been correct, but Noel was something new. A thought entered her mind: _These feelings have only been present since about four minutes ago. Does that replace everything I had with Toby now he's gone? _

Her answer: quite possibly.

Noel lifted her back to her feet and smiled at her. Though it wasn't the 'Noel Kahn Trademark Smile' that he gave the female teachers to get a slightly higher grade on his paper or test. This was a seemingly genuine Noel Kahn smile. Not a grin or a smirk; a smile.

Spencer returned the same sort of smile, though not as dazzling. Then again, few could dazzle more than Noel Kahn. He put Edward Cullen to shame. Just without the sparkles. Spencer released an uneven breath as Noel released her. He walked over to the workout equipment and Spencer turned to leave.

"Not going to keep me company?" Noel winked. Spencer looked at him, determination in her eyes. She wouldn't back down again.

"It depends. Do you want me to keep you company?" Spencer fired back.

She saw the smile on his face grow. This time: a definite smirk.

"Well, I like to watch you drool over my body, so yeah why not?" Noel was always prepared with a fairly witty comeback if needed. Spencer chuckled nonchalantly.

"I was not drooling. I was just…admiring the scenery." Spencer's lips curled slightly.

"Did you like the scenery in question?" Noel toyed with her a little more.

"I didn't dislike it. I just dislike what's above it. Your large head, filled with your abnormally inflated ego."

"There is a valid reason for my inflated ego. You were even drooling over it." Noel laughed.

"Once again, I wasn't drooling!" Spencer insisted heavily.

She strutted over to the workout area and perched herself on a bench.

"Listen, Hastings, I have no idea what you were doing in here in the first place, but I'm sort of glad you were in here." Noel began in the middle of grabbing some heavy looking weights and lifting them effortlessly.

"I was just—." Spencer spluttered helplessly. _Why hadn't I thought a lie earlier? I'm usually on point with lies. _

"I said I don't care why you're here. I don't. So maybe you want to drool over my abs another time. Preferably not when I've just had football and smell like an ape that has just fell out of a tree." Noel proposed.

"Is _the_ Noel Kahn asking _me_ out on a date?" Spencer said sardonically.

"I think he is. I can't be sure. I'll check. Yes, he is."

"I'd like that." Spencer replied like every single teenage girl in any high school-set romance flick ever made in the history of movies.

"I'll be in touch." Noel said, whipping on a tight-fitting shirt and exiting the locker room.

_What on earth was that? I just accepted a date invite from Noel Kahn. A year ago, I would've vomited all over the floor. Hell, even an hour ago. But something changed. I actually like him. I'll just see what the date brings before making any snap judgments. If I fall for him, and he hurts me, I'm in trouble. He won't hesitate to rub it in my face. What about Toby? _The rational, logical portion of Spencer cut off and the not so rational and logical part interjected.

_Screw Toby! He wasn't much of a boyfriend if he left you! Just two years ago, you thought he murdered Ali and was cyber-stalking you, Aria, Emily and Hanna! Honestly, Spencer! Get over him. _

Maybe the not so rational side had a point. It wasn't until her phone buzzed that Spencer realised she was still in the locker room. Alone.

_**Oh Spencer, I do love watching you get hurt. Being with Noel will ensure it continues. Good luck. –A **_

Spencer gulped and fled from the locker room and jumping into her car, headed home.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little idea I'm toying around with. I will continue ASAP but I have been really quite busy of late. I shall continue though. Just wanted to get this posted to see what you guys think! **


	2. A Complication and A Secret

Chapter 2- A Complication and A Secret

* * *

Spencer and Noel were seven weeks into their relationship when it happened. Their time spent together was something brand new for both of them. Noel, having previously been with a quiet, diminished Aria and a chatty, bossy Mona, was enjoying the banter that he participated in with Spencer. Spencer and Noel were alike in many ways: wealthy, intelligent, beautiful and funny. It seemed like nothing could interfere with their new romance.

That's because Spencer hadn't counted –A as a potential destruction factor.

The bell rang shrilly as Spencer swapped her books she needed for her afternoon classes. Her routine was to catch up with her friends and go and meet Noel by his locker. She had exchanged some new A theories with her friends (well, not new as she continuously went back to Jenna and Garrett) then skipped off to meet her doting boyfriend. She saw him approaching and she went to walk into his strong arms. He nodded curtly and bushed her aside, walking straight past her as if they weren't in a relationship. Spencer bit her lip in thought.

"Noel! Wait!" She hurried after him, as he was a very fast walker.

"What do you want, Spencer?" He countered, his expression blank.

"You just completely ignored me there. What's going on?"

"Why don't you tell me? I got a message from 'A' before. There was a picture attachment. How long have you been cheating on me?" Noel explained briefly. Spencer heart sank. If 'A' was getting involved, then the relationship probably wouldn't last.

"What? I would never cheat on you, Noel. Let me see the picture."

Noel extracted his iPhone and flipped to the picture attachment from A. He showed the screen to Spencer, who growled slightly.

It was a picture taken of her and Toby back when they were still together in his truck, kissing. A must've tricked Noel into thinking it was recent. She read the message.

**Better keep a closer eye on your girlfriend, Noel. Who knows what she could be getting up to? Perhaps an ex-boyfriend? –A **

"Noel, that isn't true! Toby left town a while ago. You have to believe me! A has done this to all of us. Hanna and Caleb, Emily and Samara, Aria and…one of her boyfriends in Iceland, and now us! Please, you have to understand that that wasn't taken while I've been with you. Please?" Spencer pleaded. She couldn't lose Noel. Not after Toby, Alex and Wren. She had to be able to find some happiness with a guy. Right?

"I thought the whole A thing had stopped after Mona got sent to Radley. Why didn't you tell me it was happening again?"

"I thought I could spare you from exactly this. I knew if A caught wind of the fact that you know about them, that he or she would try to hurt you, like they have done. I was trying to protect you…" Spencer tried weakly. Her eyes her full of tears and Noel could tell just how much A had hurt her in the past. She had opened up to him about a lot, only skipping the Jenna Thing and obviously the new A, but he was clued in on the rest.

"If you'd have told me sooner, I could've tried to protect _you_ from this bitch. But…I believe you, Spencer. I was crazy to think that you could've cheated on me, but when it's right there, it's sort of hard not to believe."

"I know, A is a malicious bitch, but now we can fight her together."

"Her?"

"It feels like a girl. I'm not entirely sure why, but it just does."

"Come on, let's get you to class." Noel put his muscular arm around her and led her to AP Econ, where he was too. Noel always fooled everyone with his bad boy persona, when he was actually very wise and intellectual, something that Spencer loved. She adored that his physical appearance was completely different to his soul.

Spencer always felt very at ease around Noel. Even though she had suspected him of _being _A at one point, she now thought it best to have him help her fight A. Caleb was helping Hanna, and now she had her very own ally, who also happened to be her perfect man. Even though the whole mess with A was going on, Spencer didn't think it wise to dwell on the negatives when she had the wondrous Noel Kahn in her life. But as with everything in the life of Spencer Hastings, her relationship with him was never going to be easy. Not with A around.

* * *

The black hooded figure delved deeper in the woods, stalking far into the deserted land, searching for the abandoned RV. Leaves and branches crackled under the force of the figure's feet as the brisk walk came to an end. The RV door swung open and Mona Vanderwall's smirking face greeted them.

"Well, our last project failed, but I have a better plan now. _She _approved it, and I'm going to need you to be the undertaker this time. If all goes well, an actual undertaker will be required afterwards. Here's what I need you to do…" Mona described her master plan to the figure, and they nodded enthusiastically and smiled beneath the hood.

"I'll do it." The figure's voice spoke hoarsely.

"Perfect. I'll see you soon." Mona giggled, and flitted away, keys jangling in her pocket.

Taking down their hood, the figure stroked a hand through their hair, lips curling into a devilish smile. Turning on the radio and welcoming _So Far Away _by Carole King, the figure got a drink from the mini-fridge and sipped it in short amounts, with a certain feeling that the plan that Mona described was about to be the one that achieved their personal mission once and for all. All they had to do was orchestrate it perfectly, and with the higher power pulling the strings, the figure in the black hoodie had no idea what could possibly go wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I am back with this. I was figuring out where to go with each of my stories and I had a good idea for this one, so I needed to update it and I did. It's only short, but it's an introduction into the world of swirling secrets and lies for Noel Kahn. He has no idea what he's got himself in. As for the mysterious 'A' figure, you'll have to send me your guesses. There is a misleading hint in this chapter, and for those of you wise enough, you'll pick up on it. To be honest, it's quite obscure. Good luck, bitches. -A **

**PS: Review...or I'll strike. -A ;)**


	3. A Disguise To Fool Them All

Chapter 3- A Disguise To Fool Them All

* * *

Spencer sighed as, once again, her phone buzzed during her super movie marathon with Noel. They had planned to watch each other's top three movies without sleeping. Spencer's consisted of '_The Perks of Being a Wallflower', 'Sunset Boulevard' _and _'The Breakfast Club'. _Noel laughed and honestly admitted he'd seen _Sunset Boulevard_ before and thoroughly enjoyed it. He swore Spencer to secrecy that she would never repeat that potentially embarrassing secret to another living soul, not even her friends. Noel's consisted of _'Field of Dreams', 'To Kill a Mockingbird' _and _'The Shining'. _Spencer had never seen _Field of Dreams' _although she had strangely wanted to. The story of Ray Kinsella was a classic in Noel's eyes and insisted she watch it with him.

Spencer and Noel were snuggled together as _Could It Be Another Change _by _The Samples_ started to play, signalling the start of '_The Perks of Being a Wallflower',_ as they had already watched _The Breakfast Club._ Noel had liked Spencer's first choice very much and was eager to see what lay in store for him next. Their night was being pestered by continuous buzzing noises erupting from Spencer's phone. Noel had suggested she turn it off, but Spencer disagreed, stating that she needed it on for emergencies.

"Emily, what's up?" Spencer said hurriedly.

"Spencer, finally you answer your phone. Aria got a note from A telling her to tell us to go to some address that's not too far from Brookhaven. We need to go soon, Spencer. A said there's something we need there."

"Can it not wait? I'm kind of enjoying my time forgetting about A!"

"Oh, are you with Noel? Spencer, make something up! We need you with us!" Emily said shortly.

"Okay, Em, bye." Spencer said snappily before hanging up. She threw her phone onto the table with a grunt, the movie on pause in the background.

"Is everything okay?" Noel enquired.

Spencer hadn't told the other three girls that Noel knew about this new A. She hadn't mentioned A's picture message to Noel. She needed to keep _something _a secret. If she didn't have things that only she knew, what was the point in thinking things? It wasn't like the others would have much room to judge. Aria told Ezra, Caleb knew, and so did Paige. Spencer had lost Toby because of her secrecy about A, and she wasn't about to lose Noel over it. What was she supposed to do?

"Aria got a note from A telling her that us four need to go to some apartment for a vital clue about something. Emily wasn't really clear with me."

"We're going, right?" Noel clarified.

"Yeah—wait, we?"

"You're not going alone!" Noel said, shaking his head. "I won't let anything happen to you. I said I'd protect you and I'm going to. Now we're going together, Spencer."

"I can't risk anything hurting you, Noel."

"The only thing that would hurt me is you being hurt, Spencer Hastings. Something draws me to you and I can't lose you. I couldn't bear it. Now, I'm coming with you."

"The girls don't know that you know about A."

"Well, that's something they'll have to grasp. Anyway, didn't you say that their boyfriends and girlfriend know?"

"Yeah, they do…"

"So they have no room to judge, right?"

"Exactly. Fine, come on smartass. But you're driving." Spencer threw him her car keys and switched off the television. Hastily, they settled into Noel's luxurious vehicle and sped off towards Aria's house.

By the time they got there, the other girls were assembled in Aria's front yard, heatedly discussing something. Hanna looked towards Spencer and started to smile, and then she spotted Noel.

"Here we go…" Spencer said under her breath, but so Noel could hear her. He grinned and they met the others with bated breath.

"Spencer. Why did you bring _him?" _Hanna scowled at Noel. Out of all four girls, Hanna had been the least fond of the dreamy Kahn brother, not really charmed by his wicked ways.

"Hanna…" Emily warned quietly.

"No it's okay, Em. Guys, Noel knows about A. He got a text from them a couple of days back and I filled him in. He's my boyfriend, okay? Paige and Caleb know, so why can't Noel?"

Aria smiled before turning to Spencer. "He knows about Ezra, Spencer, but thank you for still keeping the secret. I knew I could trust you."

"Naturally." Spencer smiled back.

"As far as I'm concerned, we're in this together now. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to be here right by your side. I'll do the best that I can to protect you all." Noel vowed.

"And as far as I'm concerned, you're a slimy worm who doesn't deserve Spencer—." Hanna began, stepping towards Noel.

"Hanna, stop it! I thought you'd at least be supportive of our relationship. You're my friend, Hanna."

"I never thought you'd date him, Spencer."

"Aria did."

"And I warned her about it. It's a bad idea."

"I am right here you know." Noel interjected seriously.

"I know." Hanna said simply.

"Maybe I should go…" Noel suggested.

"Now you're talking sense." Hanna bantered. Noel nodded shortly and kissed Spencer passionately before turning away. Just as he did so, Spencer's phone buzzed.

**I wouldn't let him leave, if I were you. He's better off coming along for the ride. Who knows what could happen if he's all alone…? –A**

"Noel, wait! Come with us. A just texted me telling me that you should stay or you'll get hurt. You'll be safer with us than on your own." Spencer protested.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be where I'm not welcome." He shot a glare at Hanna.

"Don't listen to her. Please, Noel?"

"Of course I will. For you."

Emily and Aria 'awwed' at the surprisingly romantic side of Noel Kahn, but Hanna scoffed.

The five individually (Noel and Spencer stuck together) to the address stated on Aria's note.

"I'm sorry about Hanna. She'll come around eventually. She's just going through a rocky patch with Caleb." Spencer apologised.

"That's okay. Although I do really want your friends to like me."

"Aria and Emily do. Hanna's been hurt by guys in the past, so she's less trusting now."

"It was the other way round from what I heard from Sean."

"That was A, Noel. Think about it. She didn't want to dance with Lucas, but A said they'd give her answers if she danced with him. That wasn't Hanna's fault and she was totally cut about Sean breaking up with her. She really loved him." Spencer explained.

"That makes more sense now. I should've thought. I'm sorry I made it seem like Hanna was the bad guy."

"Don't apologise. You didn't know."

The drive came to a halt as they reached the address. The location was a worn down warehouse with spacious rooms, it seemed. There was a note on the front door. Emily retrieved it.

**Just outside the woods, little Liars. See you there. –A **

Emily showed the note to the other four quickly and was already making her way around the vast building towards the woods. She shivered a little. Woods were never safe, especially at night. Especially for them, with A always seemingly lurking everywhere, behind every corner. The others quickly, followed. Spencer grasped Noel's hand tightly.

"There's nothing to be afraid of whilst I'm around, Spencer. Nothing's going to hurt you." Noel soothed, rubbing Spencer's hand with his own.

"I know." She replied and marched on towards their goal.

They came to a clearing just outside the woods. It was virtually empty, but Spencer spotted a box lying on the outskirts of the clearing, just before the rows of trees began. Noel, Spencer, Aria and Emily headed for the box, but Hanna other ideas.

She had heard a shrill giggle erupt from in the woods, so she instinctively began to follow it. Deeper she went into the woods, her footsteps alerting the wild forest animals…and whatever else was present with her…

Spencer grasped the box and turned to the others.

"Guys…where's Hanna?" Spencer questioned.

Her question was answered by a piercing scream that rang out from the woods.

"HANNA!" Emily shouted. Her shout was answered with another scream, this time partially muffled.

"I'll go get her." Noel whispered and sprinted into the forest to find Hanna. His shoes kicked back leaves as he worked his body to the max to get to the struggling girl. He found her a little ways in, with a gloved hand wrapped around her mouth. She fought desperately to escape the grasp, but she wasn't a physical match for the figure. Noel's footsteps had alerted the hooded person, but Noel was faster. He raced around Hanna and delivered a swift kick to the figure. His foot caught the shin of Hanna's assailant. They released Hanna and dashed away from the duo. Noel panted but raced after the sly attacker. A splash of black crossed his vision but he couldn't make out the direction of where the figure had gone.

He made his way back to Hanna, who was teary and trembling. He took her into his arms and held her until she regained her balance and composure.

"Thank you, Noel. For saving me. And I'm sorry about everything I said. I just don't want Spencer to get hurt. I should've been more accepting. I was acting a little like Alison back there. Thank you, again." Hanna said, eyes sparkling with gratitude.

"It's alright, Hanna. Everything's fine. Honestly, I understand you want to look out for Spencer and so do I. We're on the same team, now. Trust me, it's fine." Noel smiled and hugged the girl once more. Aria, Emily and Spencer came charging through the trees, where they found the two hugging and laughing.

"Hanna, are you alright?" Emily asked, concerned.

"Thanks to Noel's ninja skills I am."

"It's nothing. I'm just that awesome." Noel chirped, flexing his muscles impressively.

"I am so turned on right now." Spencer gasped to the disapproving stares of the other girls.

Aria giggled. "Hey, guys. Look at this." She shone her flashlight onto the floor where she spotted a mask of some sort lying on the ground. Noel and Emily gasped in shock of what they saw. They looked like they'd seen that mask before.

It was the face of Alison DiLaurentis.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done, this time a little longer. Hope you enjoyed! Review! :D**


	4. The Lady Killer (Part One)

Chapter 4- The Lady Killer (Part One)

**The timeline is messed up. Spencer and Noel have been dating for seven weeks which is how the time passes between Single Fright Female and The Lady Killer in this. I will fix you, story, despite what Sasha Pieterse tells me. There is no Nate/Lyndon in this. He still killed Maya, but didn't return to Rosewood to try and kill Emily and Paige. The Lady Killer section is going to be very different with Noel in the mix. There is a lighthouse scene though.**

* * *

The hooded figure traipsed across flowerbeds and muddy ground back to the RV. With a slight limp from where Noel Kahn's shoe impacted with their shin, they pulled the door open. They hated to be the bearer of bad news, especially to Mona. And if word got back to _her_, everything would just go sour. Every failure indicated some aspect of their personal demise. All they needed was that one small thing and they would be complete. Joining the 'A' Team was the way to get it once and for all, but the challenges that evil presented were too much to handle sometimes.

They saw Mona in her discreet outfit. The petite girl glanced at them tersely and then returned to her papers. They could see pictures of three people who were probably involved in the leader's mysterious plan. Mona was the second in charge, and even she only knew some of the details. So it was an utter shock to them both when _her_ Called ID appears on their phone. The recruit stared at the phone in disbelief and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Everything's set in motion for the big finale. Here's what you have to do." Mona could hear faint whispers, but that was about it, "and you can't tell Mona about any of this. I have something different planned for her."

"Okay. I understand. I will do it."

That was the setup. Now all that was left was the operation itself.

The five stood around the Alison mask, wary of any other possible intrusions. Spencer was the first one to react, simply because she was the boldest. She still had firm hold of Noel, with no intention in her mind of letting him go any time soon.

"Is this what A uses to get around without anybody knowing who she is?"

"What, so people would think she's Alison? I doubt it."

"No, I mean the rest of the A Team. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want them to know who she is. Why would she? That way, she ensures that she has their utmost attention at all times." Spencer theorised, Noel nodding by her side.

"Whatever it is, do you not think we should get back to the box?" Aria suggested. Emily held up a hand.

"Could I just text Paige again? She hasn't called me back for a while. I'm worried about her." Everyone nodded their consent and Emily dialled away on her phone, anxious as to the whereabouts of her girlfriend. Spencer turned to her loving boyfriend, Noel's eyes fixated on her at all times. Hanna and Aria noticed this too and scoffed at Noel's cuteness. It was joking and everybody knew it.

"Thank you for coming with us, Noel."

"I'll follow you anywhere, Spencer."

"Did you just indirectly quote Twilight? You're such a nerd, Noel Kahn."

"Ah, but the real question is, am I nerdy for quoting it or are _you _nerdy for picking up on it." Spencer looked a little amused at his quick retort, liking having more people to intellectually banter with. If she were the one dating Ezra and not Aria, that's all they would do together.

"We're both as nerdy as each other." Spencer rushed. If it were just the two of them, she would have debated the matter with him in further detail. Emily returned from her call with Paige which turned out to be a call with Paige's voicemail.

"She's not picking up! It's ringing but no answer."

"She'll be alright, Em. She's probably just having a late night swim or something." Hanna suggested quite unhelpfully.

"Sure, let's just go and look at this box."

Their party of five assembled themselves around the box. There was a small tag that Spencer had noticed before. She hadn't read it though, she was too preoccupied with discovering what happened to Hanna. She flicked her hair back and turned the tag over.

_Dear Bitches and Noel, _

_I have something one of you wants desperately. It's up to you to figure that out. That person should come alone to the Lighthouse Inn located in Belmar tonight at 1:30AM. Go to the very top of the lighthouse. You'll get back what you need. Be careful though, I'm always around. _

_PS: If you bring your friends, you'll all pay. _

_Good luck, bitches. –A _

Aria checked her watch briskly.

"It's 11:45. If we want to get to Belmar, we have to leave now!" Aria squealed, adrenaline kicking in a little bit. Hanna frowned.

"No, Aria, it said to come alone. We have to figure out who needs something."

Noel had a sudden epiphany. He thought back to their discussion minutes previously. Something that somebody wanted back…

"It's Paige. A has got Paige at the Lighthouse Inn." Noel remarked quietly. The four girls stared at him in bemusement.

"What? Noel, how'd you know that?" Hanna confronted.

"Well, it makes sense, doesn't it? A knows that Emily wants Paige talking to her again, and Emily can't get in touch with her. A kidnapped her, took her to the lodge and kept her phone on so Emily would think that Paige was ignoring her. Emily, we have to go." Noel grasped Emily's hand and Emily nodded weakly, tearing up slightly at the thought of her arch nemesis kidnapping her girlfriend.

"But wait! Emily needs to go alone!" Aria spoke in indignation.

"She looks to faint to drive, so I'll drive her up there."

"You make a good point. Alright, be safe you guys." Spencer murmured, running towards her boyfriend and kissing him like it could have been the last time their lips connected in that fiery, blazing manner that electrified every nerve in both of their bodies, obstructing their senses with a wrenching desire to be close to their partner, to share a wondrous bond that two lovers possessed so gracefully that neither participant wanted to ever let go. But they had to. Noel kissed her on the head before jumping into his car with Emily, buckling up and wasting no time speeding away into the unknown.

* * *

**A/N: The last paragraph makes my heart hurt. But this is just the beginning of THE BIGGEST TWIST EVER. Even bigger than the actual betrayal, I think. Haha no. Nothing is bigger than the Toby Betrayal. That just destroyed life as everyone that shipped Spoby knew it. :(**


	5. The Lady Killer (Part Two)

Chapter 5- The Lady Killer (Part Two)

* * *

Emily grasped the seatbelt, the nylon material rubbing against her trembling fingers in an unpleasant manner, one which made her feel uncomfortable. She needed something to keep her grounded as she squirmed anxiously in her seat. She had requested that Noel keep the radio off, or at least to a dulled muffle as she would not be able to add that to the list of things on her mind. The radio always made Emily feel distracted, dejected from everything else around her. And right now, she needed to think of Paige. Her girlfriend, who had been taken by A and locked away in a lighthouse cabin solely because some twisted psychopath had a grudge against her and her friends and had decided to mess with them. Anger coursed throughout Emily's veins. She actually sort of enjoyed the obnoxious buzz that navigated around her body, keeping her central. She was sick of playing the harmless, exquisite little lamb that everybody played nice around. She wanted vengeance. And she was hoping that Noel was going to help her get it. A owed her after Maya and possibly Alison, and she was more than ready to collect.

Noel was tapping his fingers edgily on the steering wheel. His mind was hardly on the road. His mind was on A, and the arduous mission ahead of himself and Emily. His mind was on A, and the arduous mission ahead of himself and Emily. He knew that the instructions from the psycho bitch were that Emily was to go in by herself, but Noel had mentally planned to be not far behind the terrified girl to protect her if necessary. He didn't want to lose her somewhere in the early hours of the morning with the only thing he would hear being the gut-wrenching sound of Emily's petrified screams of help. Noel didn't want Emily knowing that he was about to risk his life for her by following, but she needed to be informed so there were no surprises by the time they reached Belmar.

"Emily. I'm coming into the Lighthouse Inn with you. Well, right behind you, but so A will not be able to notice me. I can't allow you to go in by yourself without anything to defend yourself." Noel spoke after clearing his throat excessively.

"Noel, I get that you're trying to help me, but I wish everybody would stop thinking that I'm incapable of defending myself. I'm not a child! I can take care of myself." Emily said, frustrated, throwing her hands up in the air slightly, evidently showing her anger. Noel glanced at her momentarily, not daring to take his eyes off the road for long, given the exorbitant speed he was traversing the land at.

"That's not what I meant, Emily. I'm sorry it came out that way. I just meant that A is psychopath as you know better than I do. You don't think he or she will try and kill you?" Noel explained again, in a more understanding way that hopefully wouldn't ignite Emily's obvious anger that flared inside of her like a roaring storm of embers just waiting for a prime opportunity to be released.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just always seen at the innocent, harmless one and I don't like it. Even A thinks I'm the weakest link in this chain of liars that is just waiting to be snapped. You hear something like that, and after a while you start to believe it." Emily sighed, her hands interlinked with each other and legs vibrating up and down with paranoia. Part of Emily just thinks that this is all some kind of trap set by A to trick her into going somewhere, just so A can get to her by surprise and kill her like they probably did Maya. As though A had read her mind, Emily opened a text.

_I didn't kill Maya. I'm not that cruel. It was her 'stalker' that did it. Not Garrett either. Lyndon James is the name. Just to clear my name. See you soon, BFF. _

_Kisses, -A _

Emily gasped and at Noel's request, she read the text message aloud to him. Noel's eyebrows furrowed and he picked up the pace of the car. It zoomed along the roads in a blur. Emily almost felt queasy, but she managed to hold herself together…for Paige.

Emily checked the time on the car clock and it read 1:20AM. They were just in time for the grand finale…

Fixing the hood of their jumper, the mysterious figure checked the closet door for correct closing, and took their position. And waited. And waited.

Emily jumped out of the car and almost fell over. Luckily, Noel was present to collect her in his strong, safe arms. Helping her stand upright again, Noel fixed his shirt and led Emily towards the door of the cabin. The door creaked open, as it would in any cliché horror movie sequence, which made Emily feel slightly more uneasy. She put a hand on Noel's chest, signalling to him that he should stay back whilst he explored the cabin before advancing upwards. Emily knew that this would have to come to a confrontation and a possible exposure between her and A. She knew it from the minute she got into the car with Noel. She crept into the tranquil room, her gaze flickering from straight in front of her to every which way she could possibly look without making herself dizzy. Her legs began to tremor quickly but she pushed in. If she didn't, it was all over. Paige would probably be murdered by A because Emily didn't meet them here. That's what she thought anyway. Emily couldn't be caught hesitating. One simple moment of hesitation and she would lose it all. Everything gone in the blink of an eye. She kept on at her mission and eyed the closet warily. A has hidden in closets before but she had to look in there and check for Paige.

Emily took a cautious step forward before wrenching the cupboard doors open. There she found nothing. Upon further inspection and a momentary tug on her hair, Emily noticed a piece of torn paper with scribbling on it.

_Well done, Emily. Or should I say, well done Noel. You figured it out. Now come find me and save her. _

_-A _

Emily's eyes widened. So it's true. She believed Noel, but she wasn't 100% sure. Acting on a whim was kind of their thing in Rosewood. A hunch was usually the closest thing the Liars had to the truth when hunting down –A.

Emily wasted no time and dashed towards the stairs leading to the pinnacle of the Lighthouse Inn. All she could hear was her own breathing and footsteps, and a raw, throaty howl that had unleashed itself from the very apex of the Inn. Emily could hardly regain any breath and she noticed that Noel was padding straight behind her. He must've heard the scream from presumably Paige like she did. Panic shot through Emily's system, frying her nerves and causing her to become faint. Noel was behind her, encouraging her continuation on her mission to save Paige. They were becoming ever closer to the truth now. Closer, closer still. Even closer.

They had reached the top.

Emily gasped at the black hooded figure standing with their back to her. In their outstretched, gloved hand rested a gun, pointing at a cowering girl. Paige. Noel wrapped hand around Emily's mouth so she didn't alert A of her presence. She inwardly thanked him by tapping his knee. Paige had spotted Emily but, immediately afterwards, her eyes lingered on the face of her kidnapper.

"Please, just let me go." Paige pleaded fruitlessly. Emily and Noel noticed the figure twitch. Emily reckoned that it was man, judging by the build. From her crouched position, she noticed no signs of backing down or hesitation to shoot Paige, which scared her. Usually, if an attacker was a little nervous or shaky, they could be reasoned with using dissuasive techniques used at most school shooting and staged suicides. Paying attention in Psychology class had been useful for Emily, it seemed. Noel finally released his hand from Emily's mouth and she licked her lips.

"Excuse me!" Emily alerted A at last. Paige looked incredibly worried as the figure started to turn, though not removing the aim of their gun from Paige. Only the head swivelled and Emily was finally greeted with the face of another member of the A-Team but she doubted it was the leader. As the assailant's blank, stony face greeted them seriously, Emily and Noel both gasped.

"Please tell me this is a joke!" Noel shouted, disrupting the settled silence that had lingered in the trapped air.

"Oh, it's not a joke." A chuckled to himself.

"I don't understand. Why you?" Emily questioned, narrowing her eyebrows and then chewing on her gums, a personal habit of hers.

"For one reason, Emily. All shall be explained. But first, somebody has to die." They laughed maniacally and everything in Emily's world faded to black.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, juicy right! I am so excited for you all to find out the identity of this A. This is not the last part of the Lady Killer. The best bit is yet to come, my darlings. Trust me, you won't want to miss it! -A xx**


	6. The Lady Killer (Part Three)

Chapter 6- The Lady Killer (Part Three)

* * *

_"Please tell me this is a joke!" Noel shouted, disrupting the settled silence that had lingered in the trapped air._

_"Oh, it's not a joke." A chuckled to himself._

_"I don't understand. Why you?" Emily questioned, narrowing her eyebrows and then chewing on her gums, a personal habit of hers._

_"For one reason, Emily. All shall be explained. But first, somebody has to die." They laughed maniacally and everything in Emily's world faded to black._

"What do you mean, somebody has to die?" Emily asked another question, rather nervously.

"Well, Emily. I told you to come alone, remember? And you brought Noel along for the ride, so he must be eliminated. That was the deal. Now he must die. Say goodbye, Noel. Say goodbye to everything you ever knew. Because it's about to be destroyed." The usually rational voice of Ezra Fitz sounded in the small space, reverberating in Noel's ears, as well as Emily's and Paige's. Though threatening to murder Noel, the position of Ezra's gun didn't move from being pointed at Paige. In the blink of an eye, Ezra deftly swapped hands so the gun was pointed at Noel and Emily. Slowly moving backwards, he grabbed Paige and shoved her to the floor. He kicked her in the head for good measure to ensure she was out cold before returning his attention to Noel and Emily.

"Just to make sure you don't try and escape. You run away, either of you, and I shoot her." Emily's face was being gradually wetted with salty tears of fear and sorrow. She couldn't a third love. No way.

"You need to explain why you're doing this to us, Ezra!" Emily yelled out. Ezra chuckled quietly to himself.

"Why do you think? It's all about her, obviously. Aria. We've been dating for three years now and we still can't go anywhere in public without suspicious glances and disapproving eyes following us everywhere we go. I need to be closer to her, all the time. When Mona suggested to me I join the A Team to ensure that she never leaves me, I accepted. Honestly now, though, the power of it all rather excites. Jenna also explained everything to me about how Alison went around tormenting people and you and your friends did nothing to help them. You let her rampage around like a vicious bully. I knew Alison before her disappearance. She was visiting somebody at Hollis while I was still a student. She must've been around thirteen. We bumped into each other and got talking to each other. She really was special. She could captivate you with every look. Of course you know all about that don't you, Emily? Then when Mona, Jenna and even Detective Wilden let slip that they had suspicions that one of your group killed her, I signed up even more eagerly. I needed to honour Alison's memory. We shared things that we couldn't to anybody else. We understood each other. You four weren't always great to her and she needs to be honoured." Ezra concluded his explanations, to the aghast faces of Noel and Emily, who not five minutes had no idea that the paths of Alison DiLaurentis and Ezra Fitz had even come close to crossing.

"But why did you—?" Emily began, but was cut off by Ezra.

"Enough talking! Last words, Noel?" Noel just gulped and stared him down blankly.

"Fair enough." Ezra muttered and pulled the trigger. The bullet impaled into Noel's stomach. He screeched in agony, holding his stomach and falling to the floor. Emily crouched down to tend to him and keep pressure on the wound, but was advised against it by Ezra, who shook the gun at her.

"How could you do this to Aria?"

"If you look closely, Aria has gotten away relatively unscathed from our plans. Special privileges for being a member. You get to save one person. I saved her." Ezra winked. Emily looked disgusted at her words and the wink that she was in no mood to take.

"I mean joining in the first place. You're meant to love her, Ezra!" Emily scolded the A-Team member.

"I do love her! That's why I'm wearing this hoodie. To be near her and protect her from harm. If not for me, she'd have perished by now. The leader really hates her, but it's only because of me that she remains remotely alive." Ezra mumbled, just loudly enough for Emily to hear.

"So who is it?"

"I have no idea. Honestly. I don't know who the leader is. All I know is that she wears a red coat. That's it." Ezra holds his hands up, the gun pointed towards the ceiling. Emily looked behind him at an awakened Paige and nodded. She had to keep his attention or it'd be game over for Paige and Noel as well as Emily herself. Paige silently crawled to her feet and stood just as quietly behind Ezra. Not even daring to take a breath, Paige kicked Ezra expertly in the crotch from behind and tried to wrestle the gun from his hand. He attempted to point it at her, seemingly unfazed by the impact to his genitalia. A shot was fired and it ricocheted off the ceiling. Emily used this distraction to call 911 for somebody to come and save Noel, who was turning a pale shade of white and losing blood quickly. She whispered,

"Belmar Lighthouse Inn, the very top. Please, come quickly." Ezra hadn't heard her over the commotion, but the police and an ambulance were on their way. Emily felt woozy. Ezra and Paige were still wrestling with each other for control of the gun and another shot was fired. This time it was more fatal than the first. Emily saw Paige crumple to the ground, a bullet wound to her head.

"PAIGE!" Emily wailed and rushed over to see to her girlfriend, praying that she could hang on until the ambulance arrived.

"Paige, please don't leave me. Stay with me for a little while longer, please. I love you. You can't leave me!" Emily moaned into her ear, rocking her motionless body back and forth. She spun back around to face Ezra with angry, teary eyes, but he was gone. She could not believe it. He had escaped from her. She was _this_ close to having him arrested and he'd escaped. Everything was just hitting the fan very quickly. Paige was dead, Noel was possibly fatally wounded and she was alone until the authorities arrived.

Everything happened in a blur. The authorities arrived, took Paige in a body-bag. There was some struggle from Emily, but they were eventually able to wrench her sobbing wreck from clinging to Paige and they sat her in a corner where Spencer, Aria and Hanna came running over.

"Em, what—?" Spencer began, but then saw Noel being taken away on a stretcher. Her eyes filled with tears and she howled an anguish-filled howl that expressed everything perfectly. Emily rose to her feet and hugged Spencer tightly.

"I'm so sorry." She croaked. "But I know who another member of the A-Team is, and you're not going to want to hear this."

"Tell us, Em." Hanna sobbed.

"It's Ezra." She said shortly, and Aria bit her lip.

"What?! How? No, you're wrong. You've got something wrong. He couldn't—."

"Aria, trust me he's A and he shot Noel and killed Paige and ran away before the police came. He even k-knew Al-Alison. I'll explain everything l-later but we need to answer questions and go home. Please." They all left, three with heavy hearts and one supporting her three grieving. Emily grieved for her dead girlfriend. Spencer prayed to whoever listened for Noel to stay alive. She couldn't lose him. Aria pondered her recent news about her boyfriend turned stalker-psychopath and his history with Ali with a heart that felt like it was tied to a rock underwater.

Meanwhile, back at the RV, Ezra Fitz slammed the door with short, ragged pants. She was greeted by the back of a blonde's head who was speaking to Mona. He spotted a red sleeve and she turned to face him.

"Hello, Ezra. It's nice to finally get the chance to talk to you face to face, don't you think?" The woman smiled devilishly. "Now, let me hear about your lighthouse adventure. How'd it go?" She grinned and offered him a cup of tea. He perched himself on a small armchair and recounted the story of his murder, wounding and getaway.

"But they know who I am now."

"That's part of the plan. That's better this way, actually. Well done, Ezra. You've done a great job today."

* * *

**A/N: SO THERE YOU HAVE IT. The Lady Killer come to a thrilling conclusion, or so I hope. So Ezra is A, Paige is dead and will Noel live to tell the tale? As one mystery closes, another opens. Who is this RedCoat? Guesses should come in a review or PM. Three chapters in one night. I'm good, aren't I? I just love pleasing you guys!**


End file.
